<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There’s a hole in my soul, can you fill it? by tailorstales_11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782577">There’s a hole in my soul, can you fill it?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11'>tailorstales_11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pandora Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Grief/Mourning, Loss, Modern AU, Post-Canon, Reincarnation AU, don't read if you haven't finished the serie, happy birthday elliot!!! my son, possible manga spoilers, they're two students in the second part</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[...]<br/>Leo scoprì, in quel giorno, di essere abbastanza portato per affrontare lo studio del pianoforte. E scoprì, anche, che in presenza dell’altro quel suono diventava in realtà meraviglioso. Nostalgico, per certi versi, ma non più in quella maniera che gli causava dolore ad ogni tasto pigiato quasi che il canto del piano fosse invece un pianto. Era più come rievocare, tramite la musica antica, momenti appartenenti al passato e vissuti per davvero sulla sua pelle. Era come assistere all’incontro di due anime che, ancora una volta, si erano intrecciate nel tempo.<br/>[...]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Baskerville &amp; Elliot Nightray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There’s a hole in my soul, can you fill it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Piccola fic per il compleanno di Elliot e che finalmente riesco a scrivere ;; ho sempre avuto una specie di terrore a toccare i personaggi della Mochizuki perché mi sembrava non ci fosse null'altro da aggiungere, nemmeno in possibili au, né sulla loro storia, né tantomeno sul loro carattere che avevo sempre paura di rovinare. Spero di essere riuscita a rendere entrambi con giustizia, sono entrambi speciali per me così com'è speciale il loro rapporto&lt;3<br/>Enjoy!!&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Commissioni aperte sul mio <a href="https://twitter.com/mertywrites/status/1278644156429197312?s=20">Twitter!!!</a></b>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><b>E</b>lliot l’avrebbe odiata, forse, quella nuova abitudine di ritrovarsi sempre accovacciato di fronte alla sua lapide pur di sottrarsi ai propri doveri.</p>
<p>L’avrebbe odiata così tanto, lui che detestava chiunque vedesse nel nascondersi, l’opportunità perfetta per non affrontare gli ostacoli posti sul cammino dell’esistenza.</p>
<p>Ma non possedeva le forze, ancora, per affrontare la sua nuova vita, quella strada in cui a procedere era solo.</p>
<p>Leo si strinse le ginocchia al petto, il viso nascosto da quel gesto eccezion fatta per gli occhi fissi sulle scritte della tomba.</p>
<p>La data di morte pesava più di un macigno, più fredda dell’acciaio della su stessa spada che Leo aveva ora poggiato al suo fianco.</p>
<p>C’erano avvenimenti che non erano nati per poter essere superati, dimenticati, riposti con dolore in un cassero chiuso accuratamente con una chiave tenuta poi al collo e che, rimbalzando sul cuore, scandiva gli attimi tintinnando il suono della sofferenza.</p>
<p>Era una verità appresa dai numerosi libri da cui era solito non staccare mai il viso se non in rare occasioni, una delle quali l’aveva portato a fare la conoscenza della persona che poi sarebbe diventata il suo migliore amico. Era una verità appresa dall’udire il canto spezzato di quel pianoforte, la musica che non poteva prodursi pigiando unicamente i tasti neri, ora che i bianchi erano diventati silenti. Era una verità appresa a proprie spese, sulla sua stessa pelle, quella che non tutto, nella vita, potesse essere superato.</p>
<p>Come la sua morte.</p>
<p>Elliot avrebbe probabilmente odiato ogni cosa del suo nuovo stile di vita, di quel condurre la sua esistenza al pari di un disperato privo di meta, presente e futuro mescolati al punto dal non riconoscersi più in quell’insieme di forme e colori che erano diventati la sua esistenza. Non era nemmeno un vivere alla giornata, il suo, Leo ritrovatosi costretto a procedere in un limbo nel quale la nebbia del suo dolore era troppo fitta per poter essere dipanata.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Mi picchieresti così forte da dimenticarmi perfino il mio nome, probabilmente.”</em>
</p>
<p>Cominciò a dialogare contro la lapide, Leo, com’era suo solito fare quando il silenzio diveniva troppo opprimente e la memoria lo incastrava tra i suoni nostalgici di un pianoforte che non aveva mai più avuto il coraggio di toccare. Non era mai stato il tipo da perdersi nella musica, da trovare chissà quale giovamento nello smarrirsi tra le note di uno spartito.</p>
<p>Era Elliot quello che amava la musica. Elliot che amava suonare il violino, il pianoforte, Elliot che amava comporre.</p>
<p>Ed era anche Elliot lo stesso che lo avrebbe preso a pugni per la sua codardia.</p>
<p>Ma che lo avrebbe ascoltato. Forse tra mille sbuffi, tra grida che Leo avrebbe trovato superflue, le loro linee di pensiero troppo distanti al punto che lo scontro era inevitabile nella maggior parte delle occasioni in cui il dialogo scaturiva da argomenti di grande importava. Avrebbero, però, trovato il modo per permettere a quelle loro convinzioni di incastrarsi, trovando altro spazio in quell’immenso mosaico che era stato il loro legame.</p>
<p>L’avrebbe perdonato. Per essersi recato a trovarlo in quel lugubre luogo, per non averlo invece cercato tra le note di quel piano a cui Leo non osava ancora avvicinarsi.</p>
<p>Era stanco, e confuso. E triste.</p>
<p>Osare avvicinarsi in quella sala sapendo di non trovarlo ritto di fronte allo strumento, la musica che fluiva dalle sue dita quasi che fosse Elliot stesso, la melodia, era un’azione che ancora non riusciva a compiere, né tantomeno a processare.</p>
<p>Non riusciva, non ancora.</p>
<p>Ma, ad ogni visita, l’eco delle canzoni dell’amico si faceva via via sempre meno stridente e più fievole, Leo che, con il trascorrere del tempo, riuscì a ritrovare la pace.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Leo detestava suonare il piano.</p>
<p>Aveva sempre provato una strana avversione per quello strumento, quasi che fosse stato scritto che altro non poteva provare se non angoscia all’udire il suono prodotto dai tasti. Ma per studiare al conservatorio, la conoscenza del pianoforte era essenziale, e Leo non aveva potuto fare altro se non chinare il capo ed arrendersi a quell’imposizione.</p>
<p>Era venuto, quindi, a conoscenza di un ragazzo che dava ripetizioni sull’uso dello strumento, un certo Elliot Nightray, temuto forse da mezzo istituto per i suoi modi bruschi e per il carattere che impediva a chiunque di avvicinarsi. Tutti avevano provato a desisterlo, a consigliargli altri nomi di studenti altrettanto validi, ma Leo non ne aveva voluto sentire. Elliot poteva forse rivelarsi la persona più difficile del pianeta, ma era anche il pianista più talentoso dell’intero istituto. In più, non chiedeva tanto come compenso e Leo, da studente fuori sede senza ancora un lavoro in zona, non poteva permettersi di non considerare affatto quella sua generosa offerta.</p>
<p>Fu per questo che si ritrovò a vagare per i corridoi della scuola, in quel venerdì pomeriggio, il sole che filtrava dalle grandi vetrate e tingeva le candide mura di dorato, di una sfumatura tale da rendere l’atmosfera paragonabile a quella di uno dei tanti libri che aveva avuto il piacere di leggere nella piccola biblioteca della sua città natale. Sembravano proprio le basi per un incontro promesso, quelle, pensiero che lo portò quasi a ritirarsi da quell’impresa assurda. Forse avrebbe potuto chiedere a qualcun altro di fargli le ripetizioni sul pianoforte. Forse quel ragazzino, Oz Vessalius, sarebbe stato un partito migliore di <em>mister maniere brusche.</em> Forse chiunque, lo sarebbe stato, in confronto al giovane Nightray.</p>
<p>Eppure, Leo non riuscì a fermarsi, a tornare indietro. Diede la colpa al suono dello strumento che fu capace di attirarlo come una calamita, lui che, il piano, l’aveva sempre detestato. Diede la colpa all’incanto suscitato da quella figura elegante seduta di fronte allo strumento, Leo che, dalla porta dell’aula in cui era giunto, poteva ammirarne soltanto la schiena. Non si era nemmeno reso conto di aver proceduto a passo più spedito lungo il corridoio, il suo corpo che aveva trovato da sé l’aula in cui Elliot gli aveva dato appuntamento.</p>
<p>Diede la colpa ad una serie di motivi che fu incapace di delineare e che lo portarono a rimanere inchiodato al suo posto, primo fra tutti quella strana sensazione di déjà-vu che, per qualche ragione, sapeva avesse motivo di esistere.</p>
<p>Gli parve di assistere ad Elliot che suonava per la centesima volta. Nonostante non ci avesse mai parlato, nonostante non sapesse nemmeno che faccia potesse avere, Leo si ritrovò immerso in una situazione di familiarità e quotidianità che, in fondo, sapeva gli appartenessero. Così come sapeva che quegli occhi di ghiaccio puntati sulla sua figura non erano nuovi, che quello sguardo austero e nobile aveva già incrociato il suo parecchie volte come in un’esistenza precedente. Leo non era solito credere a dicerie simili, ma era certo, questa volta soltanto, che forse ci fosse sotto qualcosa di più grande dietro al loro incontro, un disegno più definito di cui lui poteva osservare soltanto un piccolo pezzo.</p>
<p><em>“Sei in ritardo”</em> pronunciò Elliot con voce burbera, la sua calma donatagli dallo strumento che parve averlo abbandonato del tutto.</p>
<p><em>Oh.</em> Adesso iniziava a comprendere per quale motivo tutti lo detestassero. Anche se non si trovava d’accordo nel provare astio a sua volta.</p>
<p>Leo si portò l’orologio al viso, scettico.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Di due minuti?”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Pur sempre in ritardo”</em> Elliot incrociò le braccia al petto, il suo sguardo che indicò all’altro di avvicinarsi prima che la sua pazienza potesse cedere ulteriormente.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ho degli impegni, più tardi.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh? E questi impegni riguardano il libro che stai leggendo?”</em>
</p>
<p>L’aveva notato dall’uscio, il tomo voluminoso sporgere dalla sua elegante borsa, e Leo non aveva potuto opporsi quindi all’istinto di avvicinarvisi per prenderlo tra le dita, spinto dalla curiosità di sapere di più sul conto dell’altro.</p>
<p>Elliot, che troppo tardi aveva compreso le sue intenzioni, non riuscì a sfilarglielo di mano, troppo lontano dal suo zaino abbandonato contro le gambe del pianoforte perché potesse sbilanciarsi abbastanza sulla panca.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ma sei proprio un nerd, Elliot.”</em>
</p>
<p>Leo si ritrovò a sorridere nel passare in rassegna il titolo di una delle sue serie preferite, il viso voltatosi in direzione dell’altro che parve aver ricevuto uno schiaffo.</p>
<p>Tutta la facciata di Elliot era crollata sotto quell’espressione di imbarazzo puro, quasi che Leo lo avesse appena pugnalato al cuore.</p>
<p><em>“M-metti quel libro al suo posto e siediti-“ </em>gli intimò, ma Leo fu sordo ad ogni suo comando e si accovacciò contro il pianoforte, intento a sfogliare il libro di Elliot.</p>
<p>Quell’incontro non andò esattamente nel modo in cui avrebbe dovuto svolgersi, o nemmeno nel modo in cui Leo aveva previsto.</p>
<p>Si era aspettato che Elliot si rivelasse piuttosto facile da avvicinare per chi avesse tentato di guardare oltre quella sua corazza di austerità. Non si era aspettato, però,di divertirsi a mettere mano sullo strumento, le sue dita che parvero muoversi da sé sotto ogni comando dell’altro.</p>
<p>Leo scoprì, in quel giorno, di essere abbastanza portato per affrontare lo studio del pianoforte. E scoprì, anche, che in presenza dell’altro quel suono diventava in realtà meraviglioso. Nostalgico, per certi versi, ma non più in quella maniera che gli causava dolore ad ogni tasto pigiato quasi che il canto del piano fosse invece un pianto. Era più come rievocare, tramite la musica antica, momenti appartenenti al passato e vissuti per davvero sulla sua pelle. Era come assistere all’incontro di due anime che, ancora una volta, si erano intrecciate nel tempo.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Le lezioni proseguirono la settimana successiva, e quella dopo ancora, gli incontri con Elliot che divennero regolari, valicando i confini di un semplice rapporto maestro-allievo che mai, sin dai primi attimi, aveva potuto definire ciò a cui avevano dato vita.</p>
<p>E a Leo piaceva, la sua compagnia, sia che riguardasse il riprenderlo per le assurdità che uscivano dalle sue labbra, sia che si trattasse di ascoltare, rapito, i suoi discorsi pieni di giustizia e coraggio.</p>
<p>Aveva come realizzato, nel corso di quei giorni che si trasformarono in settimane, in mesi, che la presenza di Elliot aveva colmato un vuoto che nemmeno era stato in grado di percepire, prima del suo arrivo.</p>
<p>Ma poteva affermare con certezza che vi fosse, in qualche modo, una sorta di mancanza nella sua esistenza e che l’altro, con i modi burberi che celavano la sua dolcezza, e gli occhi azzurri che tradivano i suoi stessi sogni ingenui, aveva riempito, e che Leo era solito avvertire quando suonavano il piano insieme.</p>
<p>A volte si perdeva negli spartiti, rapito dal modo in cui l’amico si lasciava assorbire dalla musica, Leo conscio che Elliot gli avrebbe urlato contro per quella sua interruzione.</p>
<p>Non accadde, in quell’occasione.</p>
<p>E nemmeno in quella successiva.</p>
<p>Fu così che Leo cominciò ad approfittarne, per rilassarsi e per godere di quel canto insieme, il braccio sinistro che poi formicolava come ad esortarlo a riprendere.</p>
<p>E finivano sempre in due, la melodia, producendo un suono che alle sue orecchie giungeva giusto, armonico, e non più invece spezzato come quello prodotto da una sola mano incapace di toccare la tastiera bianca.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>